Christmas Cookies
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Jerome and Mara are married and have two kids. One year, Jerome declares the whole family should make cookies for Santa, just like they did all those years before. When the kids don't have as much fun as he thought they'd have, he mixes things up and starts a new family tradition. Three-shot! Merry 11th Day of Christmas! I only own the kids! R&R!
1. Christmas Cookies

**Another Jara but I love them! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome snaked his arms around his wife's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Mara looked at him out of the corner of her brown eyes and smiled.

"Hello, there, Mr. Clarke," she greeted, turning around to face him, his arms staying in place as he stared down at her happily. "What's got you all grinny?"

"I love you." he replied, gripping her hips and lifting her onto the counter easily.

"Okay…I love you too, but, Jerome, I'm trying to make cookies." She giggled, pushing his chest but he only came closer.

"For Santa?" he teased, kissing her neck.

"Yes, for Santa." She retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"That's a family project, Mara." He reminded.

"I didn't think the kids would like to do it this year."

"Well, I'm sure they would. It's a family tradition. We started this when we first moved into this house. The family is to make, bake and decorate the cookies together."

"You're a poet and didn't know it." Mara squeaked as he tickled her sides.

"Jerome! Jerome, stop! Stop! Oh my, gosh! Jerome, don't! Stop!" she laughed.

"Oh, gosh, what are you guys doing?"

The couple turned to their fifteen year old son, who had a disgusted look on his pale face, and Jerome groaned, his forehead falling into the crook of Mara's neck.

"Can we not have a minute alone?" he muttered.

"Jerome, say hello to your son." She scolded, pushing him away and hopping off the counter.

"Hello to your son. Hey, Aaron," he added at Mara's glare.

"Hey…"

Aaron was an exact clone of Jerome, except for their height. Jerome was still a little taller than him. His hair was blonde, hanging over his forehead, coming right above his dark eyebrows and his pale, glowing blue eyes.

"Jerome, can you go get your daughter, please?" Mara requested, unhooking a little pink apron out of the laundry room.

"As you wish, love." He replied with a small bow and a smirk.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his father and peered into one of the mixing bowls. "There's no cookie dough in here." He grumbled as Jerome left the room.

"That's because we haven't made any yet." Mara told him.

Jerome bounded up the steps and knocked gently on his daughter's door. "Hannah…"

The door swung open and the five year old grinned at her father, big brown eyes twinkling. "Daddy, look!"

She grabbed his hand and tugged him into her room. He let her pull him to her art table.

"See, there are you, mummy, Aaron, me and Cocoa." She pointed to each of the stick figures on the paper.

"Cocoa?" Jerome asked, smiling at the picture. It wouldn't be considered a work of art to a big critique but Jerome thought it was perfect, for a seven year old that is. Hannah was the artist of the family while he was a photographer, Mara was a journalist and Aaron had yet to find his talent.

"My puppy." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, pushing a black curl out of her eyes.

"We don't have a puppy."

"But I asked Santa for one. Do you think he's going to get me one?" she asked unsurely.

"I'm sure he'll do all he can, darling." He grinned.

"Daddy, super hug!" she cheered.

He chuckled and positioned himself in the hallway. He squatted and opened his arms wide for a hug. Hannah ran across the room and Jerome lifted her into the air. She touched the ceiling quickly with the tips of her fingers and then wrapper her arms around his neck, giving him a squeeze.

"Oh, come on, that's not a super hug." He scoffed.

She squeezed him as hard as she could with her little arms and he grunted, earning a giggle from his daughter.

"Jerome, Hannah?" Mara called from the first floor.

"Coming," Jerome called, lifting Hannah onto his shoulders.

They headed down the stairs and trotted into the kitchen.

"Mummy, mummy, look at me," the girl grinned down at her mother.

Mara looked up and her head flew back in surprise. Her eyes flitted to Jerome, then Aaron, and then back to Hannah, only to repeat the process. "Why is everyone in this family taller than me; even Poppy's taller than me, now my own daughter, who looks just like me, is taller than me."

"You are not short…you're vertically challenged." Jerome corrected her and Aaron chuckled, shaking his head. "You're the perfect height for me."

Mara narrowed her eyes at her husband and he shrugged, Hannah bouncing on his shoulders.

"What? It's true, I'd never change your height." He promised, meaning every word as he stood in front of her, towering a foot over her head.

"Alright…let's make some cookies!" Mara smiled, avoiding Jerome's attempt at a kiss.

"Wha—" he breathed, taking Hannah off his shoulders.

"Aaron please put your phone away and come join us." Mara scolded, tying Hannah's apron around her waist.

"Hold on a second, I'm texting Rusty." He mumbled, typing away, referring to Alfie and Amber's oldest son.

"Tell him you'll text him later, and to tell his dad to call me later." Jerome told his son.

"Okay…" he sighed in return and put his phone down a minute later, jumping off the counter and standing next to his sister, who was sitting on a barstool at the counter.

Mara made the dough and the others cut and decorated the cookies. Less than halfway into the project, Jerome pulled Mara into the corner, away from the kids.

"They aren't enjoying this. I don't know what you were thinking dragging them away from their everyday lives, for what? Making cookies for _Santa Clause_." Jerome said lowly to her.

"Jerome, I was not the one who suggested—" she began.

"I know, I know, but I had to blame it on someone. Alfie's not here." He mumbled.

"Well, go tell them they can do their own thing while I make the cookies." Mara instructed.

"I have a better idea." He said after a moment. "Follow my lead."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked over to the kids, smiling. "Alright, you two can go ahead and do whatever. Your mother and I will take care of the cookies." He told them, Mara rolling out dough next to him.

"Awesome," Aaron sighed. He pushed off the counter and lest the room with a bouncing Hannah on his heal.

Aaron rolled his blue eyes when he heard his mom scold his father for eating the dough. He froze and Hannah ran into his legs when his mother gasped, followed by the slap against fabric.

"Jerome Eugene Clarke, I can't believe you just did that!" she sputtered.

"Sorry, Jaffray," he said nonchalantly.

"I am not a Jaffray anymore, I'm a Clarke. When are you gonna get that through your big head?" she snapped.

Aaron tiptoed to the door and peeked in, Hannah by his side.

Mara was shaking flour out of her raven black hair while Jerome was trying to contain his laughter. His expression suddenly became serious.

"Sorry, love, I'm still surprised." He shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Surprised of what?"

"That you said yes." he said quietly.

"Jerome, we've been married for seventeen years and you don't believe that I'm your wife?" she asked doubtfully.

"Come on, it's me. I have issues, I had a bad life. You saw past all of that. I never thought I'd find someone that would look past all of my mistakes. Sometimes, I just can't believe you even said yes to go out with me in the first place." He chuckled, ducking his head.

"I love you," Mara whispered, bringing his lips down to hers.

Aaron was about to turn away in disgust when he saw his mom slide her hand past the back of Jerome's shirt collar. She took a fistful of flour and pushed it down his shirt. Aaron's jaw dropped in shock. Jerome's eyes shot open and he back away from Mara in alarm.

"Oh my, gosh, you actually just did that!" he laughed, untucking his shirt and flour spilled from the back. "You are unbelievable!"

He grabbed a handful of flour and she bolted from him.

"Come here!" he ordered playfully.

"I wanna play!" Hannah giggled, running into the room.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Jerome grinned. He lifted her from the ground and tickled her sides as she squirmed.

Mara looked over at Aaron and smiled. "Aaron, do you wanna play?"

Aaron scoffed and turned to leave when something hit the back of his head. He whipped around to glare at his father, who was whistling casually and popping pieces of dough into his mouth.

"Oh, it is on!" he cried and went for his dad first.

* * *

Jerome stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying his blonde hair, wearing only a pair of red pajama pants. He tossed the towel into the hamper and shuffled through the top drawer of his dresser. "Mara have you seen my blue t-shirt—"

Mara looked up from her notebook, damp black hair, flowing down her back. "Sorry, all of my pajamas are washing."

"No, no, it's fine. But, I think you did it on purpose." He smirked, crawling in to bed to lie next to her.

"I did not." a blushed formed on his wife's cheeks and his smirk turned into a grin.

"You're adorable." He chuckled, kissing her ear.

"So, you mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something?" she said shakily.

"Yeah, we need to talk about a last minute Christmas gift." He replied, stretching out next to her.

"For whom?" she asked cautiously.

"Hannah."

"Jerome, we can't give her a baby sister this late, it's Christmas Eve." She scoffed.

"No, not that, but we'll work on that later. But, really, Hannah wants a puppy, named Cocoa."

"Oh, Cocoa, she was a brown cocker spaniel and poodle mix that Hannah and I saw at the mall the other day. She was adorable."

"Where?"

"The pet store…Jerome, what are you doing?"

"I'll be back, love you. Remember, we'll work on that baby when I get back." he kissed her and sending a quick wink her way, living the room.

She raised an eyebrow at the closed door and it opened.

"Can I have my shirt?"

* * *

**How was that? I loved it! Especially the part with Jerome and Hannah. The super hug thing is what my dad does, and on good days, he'll let me and my mom do it! It's fun. Anyway, REVIEW! Please vote on the poll and for the Featured FanFic for the HOA Wiki January Homepage! Link's on my profile, listed under Vote!! Thank you!**

_**For Christ's love compels us, because we are convinced that one died for all, and therefore all died. And he died for all, that those who live should no longer live for themselves but for him who died for them and was raised again. -2 Corinthians 5:14-15**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	2. Christmas Day

**Okay, I decided to make a second chapter to Christmas Cookies. So, here it is! Merry 8th Day of Christmas! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy! Wake up! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Hannah cheered, jumping around on their bed. Aaron stumbled in and shook his head. Reaching out, he grabbed his sister under the arms and lifted her off the bed. Jerome took a deep breath and began to sit up as Mara just shifted and buried her head in her pillow.

"I'll keep her occupied for a few minutes, I know you were up a while last night." Aaron whispered to his father and carried Hannah out of the room.

"But I want mummy downstairs!" Hannah cried as Aaron made his way down the hallway to her bedroom.

"And I want a TV in my room. We both know that's not gonna happen." He sighed, setting her down on her bed.

"But can't we open the presents?"

"Not until mum and dad are awake and downstairs. Now go to sleep and I'll wake you up in a few hours." Aaron told her, spotting the time on her digital clock.

_5:31_

Running a hand over his face in exhaustion, he trudged to the door.

"But I can't sleep. Can you color with me?" the younger sibling suddenly appeared in front of him, looking up at him with big watering brown eyes.

"Fine…" Aaron sighed and followed her to the little table in the middle of her room.

Aaron was too big for the chairs that went with it; his legs would be bent up to his chest and it was not comfortable. He was about to sit on the floor when Hannah scolded him and told him to sit in the chair. Rolling his eyes, he complied, just to keep her from crying and picked a blue crayon out of the mixed colors. He watched as his sister carefully colored the bottom half of the paper she had, green. She then moved onto blue, purple, yellow, black and then pink. Last she added orange and then she turned the paper over for him to see.

"Look, that's me and you at the park. You helped me do the monkey bars, remember?" she pointed to two stick figures. The first was tall with yellow hair and the second was short with black hair and perched on the taller one's shoulders. They stood under orange monkey bars and a blue sky, green grass beneath them.

"You remember that?" the blonde sibling chuckled, looking down at the picture.

"Of course, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow identical to her mother's.

"Yes, I do. I'm just surprised you do, it was a while go."

"Mummy said I have a motogamic memory." Hannah said proudly.

Aaron snorted and licked his lips. "Photographic memory, you mean?"

"That's what I said."

"Right, well, you're a fantastic artist, sis." He slid the paper back to her.

"No, I want you to keep it and put it on your wall. Look," she got up and ran to her white dresser in the corner of her room and shuffled through the bottom drawer. She came back and handed him a black picture frame that fit the paper perfectly. "It's your Christmas present."

Aaron looked at her and smiled. He slid the paper into the frame and held it up for her to see. She gave it a thumbs up with a grin and he chuckled and winked at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she attempted to wink back but she just closed both of her eyes.

Aaron grinned at her and stood up, grabbing her off the floor in the process. He threw her over his shoulder with a snicker. The young girl sprawled over his shoulder squirmed and hit his back. He shifted her until she was sitting on his shoulders and grabbed the picture off the table. They traveled into his room next to hers. He removed a picture of him and Rusty from the wall and replaced it with Hannah's work of art. Then, he looked at his clock and decided six fifteen was a good a time as any to wake their parents up. He and his little sister jogged to Jerome and Mara's room and knocked on the door gently. When they didn't answer they crept in and were about to scream and jump but the couple wasn't there. Aaron's eyebrows scrunched together, as did Hannah's.

"Where's mummy and daddy?" the little girl asked her brother.

"I don't know, maybe they're downstairs." He answered and left the room, walking down the stairs in seconds. "Mum? Dad…"

"Merry Christmas!" Jerome and Mara cheered.

Aaron was wrapped in a hug by his mother and Hannah was removed from his shoulders and into her father's arms. They were then led into the common room where the Christmas tree glowed brightly and different colored and sized presents surrounded it.

"Dad, you aren't wearing a shirt." Aaron pointed out with raised eyebrows when Jerome stretched out on the couch, arms behind his head, one ankle crossed over the other on the coffee table.

"Oh, I know, your mother decided to wear It." he replied, sending an accusing glance his wife's way. "But I think she did it on purpose."

Though Jerome whispered it as lowly as he could, Mara stilled heard him and flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I did not!"

"Alright, who wants to open presents?" Jerome clapped his hands together, rubbing them together in anticipation.

"Me!" Hannah squealed, jumping up and down.

The presents were ripped through and opened in minutes. Eventually when all of them were gone, Jerome grinned and tiptoed out of the room. Hannah shifted through all of the crumbled wrapping paper but when nothing besides the presents she'd already opened turned up, she frowned and looked at her hands in her lap.

Suddenly a bark echoed through the house and her head shot up. Looking over, a brown puppy ran into the room and Hannah gasped. Jerome appeared a moment later but only Mara and Aaron noticed as Hannah hugged the hyper puppy. Jerome let a small smile slip onto his face as his daughter giggled when the dog licked her face.

"Daddy, you were right, Santa brought me Cocoa!" she cheered.

"I see that," Jerome sent a secret wink at Mara and she smiled at him.

"Hey, it's snowing," Aaron announced, looking out the living room window.

Hannah grinned and ran for the door.

"Oh, no," Jerome chuckled, gripped her waist, perching her on his side. "That only happens in movies; put on a coat and some shoes and then you can go outside."

She huffed but nodded and ran over to Aaron when her father set her down.

"Come on, Aaron, play outside with me and Cocoa!" she pulled on his hand.

Aaron sighed and let her tug him into the foyer. After a few minutes of bundling up, the two ran outside with the little brown pup barking behind them. Jerome and Mara also put on their coats and shoes and stepped out onto the porch, just watching the kids.

"I thought you said you couldn't find Cocoa." Mara raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I lied," he shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"It was a great surprise, Hannah's really happy." She leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You're incredible."

"Are you talking about the dog or last night?" Jerome grinned impishly against her neck as a blush warmed Mara's cold cheeks.

"Don't make me—"

"Make you do what?" the blonde cut her off with a quick kiss to her warm lips.

"Did you like your Christmas presents?" Mara changed the subject, turning to face him.

"Yep, they were great." He nodded and kissed her.

"Good, because I'm sure this one will top the others. I told you it was too soon but we never really waited or postponed anything, did we?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked, pulling away from her neck.

"I'm pregnant," she shrugged with a smile.

"Are you serious?" he ginned, gripping her shoulders.

"Yes," Mara giggled.

"Well, there you have it. That just proves how incredible I am." Jerome gloated. He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mara replied.

Her eyes shot open and she whipped away from Jerome and turned to Aaron and Hannah laughing on their backs in the snow. Jerome looked back at the broken snowball dripping down the wall behind him. Jerome and Mara looked at each other and nodded, running out and tackling them.

* * *

**I wanted some brother/sister time with Aaron and Hannah, not just a bunch of romance between Jerome and Mara. Review and let me know what you think! I don't think I'll continue this, but I just got an idea so I might, but not tomorrow, probably in the next few days. So, keep an eye out for that! The next one-shot will be for Teen Titans!**

_**Here I am! I stand at the door and knock. If anyone hears my voice and opens the door, I will come in and eat with that person, and they with me. -Revelation 3:20**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	3. Baby's First Christmas

**Okay, last chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed this three-shot! I did, I really liked it. I should write more future fics, they're fun! Please enjoy this chapter! Some people wanted me to continue with Mara giving birth but since it's a Christmas fic, I couldn't do that. Because, Mara became pregnant Christmas Eve/Christmas and that would mean that she was pregnant for nine months, give or take a few weeks. So, the baby was born a couple months before Christmas. That's why this is called Baby's First Christmas! R&R!**

* * *

Jerome stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his back on his bed. It was Christmas Eve and he was taking a breather from all the shopping and wrapping. He could hear Aaron and Rusty playing video games in the common room while Hannah played with Cocoa. Mara had quiet music playing as she cooked dinner and he could barely hear the song but it sounded like _The Christmas Shoes_.

He then heard a slight whimper and then a cry coming from the next room. The blonde got up slowly and ran a hand through his hair, making his way to the door. He followed the sound of the crying and into the bedroom next to the one he shared with Mara. In the crib in the far right corner of the room was a small baby boy. He squirmed and let out another cry. Matthew Jonathan Clarke lay there, his very little light brown hair mussed and brown eyes watering, tears streaming down the sides of his small, tan, chubby face to his ears.

Jerome scooped the child into his arms gently, supporting his head with his elbow. He placed a quick kiss on his forehead and rocked him softly, walking around the darkened room.

"It's alright, Matt. You're okay." Jerome whispered.

The crying soon ceased and Matthew drifted back off into his baby dreamland. Jerome would have put him back in his crib but he wanted that moment he had with the baby to last a little longer. He walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and took a seat, making sure not to stir Matt too much.

As he sat there Jerome thought back to the previous Christmas. He and Mara had told Aaron and Hannah that they would be big siblings and they were both very happy. Hannah had been upset when they found out the baby was a boy but that soon changed when the girl held her little brother for the first time. She'd fallen in love with the child and rarely left him alone.

He closed his eyes and let the calm, easy breathing of his son take over him. His eyes then snapped open. He had a son – two of them – and a daughter. His oldest was sixteen years old. Taking a deep breath, Jerome forced himself to take it easy. That didn't mean anything. He still looked like a teenager, give a few years and Mara still loved him as if they were just married. He had his first child when he was twenty-five years old. He was old. He never thought it could happen to him. When he was younger he always looked at older people and think, I'll never be old like that. Well, he was now. He had a sixteen year old, a six year old and a two month old. He was old.

"Jerome?" Mara's whisper broke him out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

He stood and set Matt in his crib. The baby stirred but stayed fast asleep. Jerome turned to Mara and pulled her out of the room gently and quietly.

"Mara, you and I are so old." He said lowly once they were in the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, chuckling.

"What do you think I'm talking about? You and I are so old. We have three kids and we waited three years after getting married to have Aaron. Don't you see? I'm _forty-two_ years old! I'm actually old!" he shouted in a whisper frantically.

"And yet you're as hot as you were in high school." Mara winked.

Jerome rolled his eyes and scoffed before turning back to her. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss before it even started.

"What are you doing now? And right in front of my bedroom?" Aaron choked, causing his parents to break apart.

"You know, we were interrupted like this all the time in high school." Jerome pointed out.

"Well maybe the next time you want to suck faces, you'll do it in your room and not in front of mine." Aaron snapped and brushed past them into his room.

"Okay, as I was saying before I and we were interrupted, you're not old until you feel old. Do you feel old?"

"No." Jerome shook his head, pursing his lips.

"There you have it." and then she was skipping off down the hallway.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Jerome cheered childishly as he bounced on Hannah's bed while Mara did the same in Aaron's room.

"Daddy!" Hannah scoffed.

"What-y?" he replied, tickling her sides.

She burst into a fit of giggles and Jerome switched them around so he was holding her above him.

"Airplane!" she ordered with a giggle.

Jerome put her on his shins and lifted her into the air, hands supporting her upper body by her underarms. She spread her arms wide and squealed when he started swaying her from side to side. She leaned forward when he lifted his legs and he placed a quick kiss on her nose. He then got her off of him and stood up, wrapping an arm around her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They left the room as Mara and Aaron came out of his room and they all went for the baby's room.

"It's the baby's first Christmas, daddy." Hannah whispered as he put her down.

"I know," he said softly, taking her small hand in his.

Mara lifted Matthew out of the crib and Aaron and Hannah ran for the living room with Jerome and Mara following slowly, making sure not to disturb the baby's sleep. Matthew squirmed and laid his head on her shoulder with a quiet sigh, dark eyes fluttering open. Jerome waved at his son from behind Mara and a little toothless grin appeared on the boy's face, which caused Jerome to smile in return.

When they got to the common room, Aaron and Hannah had already picked out the present they'd open first. They took Jerome's nod as a yes to rip into them as Mara sat down on the floor, spreading her legs and putting Matt between them his head resting on her stomach. Jerome handed her a present for the baby and she helped him tear through the paper.

Mara gasped in fake surprise at the toy piano while Matt just looked down at the wrapping paper with fascination, holding it up with his little hands.

Jerome watched in amusement. "Maybe next year we should just get him rolls of wrapping paper." He whispered to Mara and she nodded as her son watched the bright colors of the snowmen with a smile.

They carried on with the presents and finally when they were all open, Matt had one more. Mara helped him open it and pulled out a blue baby blanket with a bear head on one corner and a white cross in the middle **(I'm sure we've all seen these, I used to have one, and they're cute.)**. Mara pushed the middle of the cross and a child's voice came from the blanket, saying a prayer all of the Clarke kids grew up hearing. She held the blanket up to Matt and his little arms reached out, wrapping around the soft fabric.

"Or I should get him talking blankets with a lone bear head on one corner." Jerome ran a hand through his hair, looking down at Matt as the baby found the button and tried to push. The prayer started again and a little giggle came from him.

"He's the smartest baby I've ever seen." Aaron said absently, playing with his wrist walkie talkies.

"Well, he is a Clarke." Mara stated with a smile.

"That he is," Jerome murmured, placing a kiss atop his wife's head.

"Get a room," Aaron grumbled.

Suddenly, the Clarkes were surrounded by their friends and their children.

"Merry Christmas!" they cheer.

Matt jumped and clung to his new blanket.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie; we didn't mean to scare you." Amber cooed at the child.

Matt's eyes went wide as she kissed his cheek. She pulled back and he relaxed, going back to playing with his blanket. The others laughed and Amber looked at them with curiosity.

"What?"

* * *

**That's all folks! How'd ya like it? I had written all 1,389 words this morning at 5 o'clock! Please review and repay my great effort!**

**I don't know if any of you had ever seen one of those bear blankets but I used to have one and my brother still has his. They're very cute until it breaks from being pressed too much...**

**How'd you like Baby Matt? **

**I was thinking yesterday, "the baby's name should be Matthew Jonathan Clarke." I had asked my brother and he's like, "Jonathan just doesn't sound right. Do Matthew Roy Clarke." "_Roy? _Are you kidding me?" Then, I asked my mom and she said, "What about Jonathan?" I'm like, "Yes, thank you. Because if Aaron's middle name isn't Jonathan then Matthew's should be since Jerome's dad's name is John!" Right? Anyway, review!**

**It's Christmas tomorrow y'all! Happy 11th Day of Christmas and Christmas Eve! I'll have the last one-shot uploaded tomorrow. Hope y'all liked the ones I did. Would you like me to do this next year? I'd like to do it again.**

_**The virgin will conceive and give birth to a son, and they will call him Immanuel (which means "God with us"). -Matthew 1:23**_

**Love y'all! God bless!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
